


The Newness of It All

by EmerySaks7



Series: In the Beginning [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from Treasure Planet, Amelia and Delbert are finding their footing in their new relationship. Set two months after Out in the Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newness of It All

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Treasure Planet. Disney does_. 

Night had fallen once more, but in the vastness of the Etherium, it was always eternal night. With the exception of occasional flickering starlight, the blackness surrounded all that passed through. Tonight was no different than the morning to which Delbert had awoken to. His day had been long and filled with countless hours of peering into various refractor and reflector telescopes, diligently logging his findings in the bound journal that had sat below him on the coarse, wooden table. A few of his colleagues laughed at his devotion to such an old-fashioned concept as the manual entry of his findings, but to Delbert there was something tangible about taking pen to paper and watching as the coordinates became permanent, forever noted in his personal entries.

Although he was ecstatic about finally being able to partake of this most-coveted observation expedition – a month-long journey to the outer rim of the Taurus nebula and back – a small part of him knew that his excitement was hampered by the fact that he was so very far away from the one person who recently had become a rather important part of his life.

He glanced at the framed photo which he had carefully placed on the wooden stand next to his bunk. The subject had been captured in a completely unrehearsed moment – her chin nestled snugly in her own delicate palm as she stared out a window of the cozy room she was ensconced in. The orange glow of the fireplace behind her had highlighted the fiery hues in the locks of red that had slipped out of place and taken residence around the planes of her face. The setting sun that had captivated her gaze could be seen in the distance. To Delbert, she was perfection. And the newness of it all – that perfection could find happiness with him – still made him shake his head in disbelief and grateful wonderment.

He continued to reflect on the amazing events that had unfolded a little more than two months ago – whisking him and Jim off to Treasure Planet and subsequently embarking on the greatest journey of their lives. He smiled in recollection as his fingers worked to unbutton the outer vest he wore. He had been quite put off by the fearless Felid captain when they had first been introduced. Her sharp tongue and rather brisk manner in handling him had been somewhat startling. To him – an academic more inclined to bumble his words than to brandish them – her quick tongue had been an irritation.

It was only after that frightening incident with the supernova and the subsequent loss of her trusted friend, Mr. Arrow that he had begun to see through the Captain's façade and begin to get a glimpse of the woman beneath. He had been fascinated at what he found.

Shrugging out of the vest, he lowered himself to the bed and leaned down, slipping his tired feet out of the shoes that fit snugly around them. He wiggled his toes and sighed in pleasure as the blood began to flow through them again, stretching his arms high above his head. Yes, it had been a long day, indeed. He was looking forward a long night's rest.

After two weeks of extended days that often stretched into extended evenings, he felt that he deserved an uninterrupted night of sleep. Working the buttons free from the fabric of his linen shirt, he let out an audible sigh yet again as the material fell to the bed below him and he was finally free of the hampering article of clothing. He tossed the shirt to the chair that stood nearby and almost dove under the welcoming warmth of the large blanket of his bed. As his head came to rest on the pillow, he cast final glance at the photo next to him and then closed his eyes, oblivious to the Etherium drifting outside his porthole.

XXX

It had been another long day. Reports, forms, cargo to be unloaded, more reports, cargo to load. There was nothing Amelia hated more than paperwork, but alas, it was a necessary evil. Apparently, if one wanted to gallivant around the known universe, one had to fill out the required forms, she thought with a rueful smile.

Nevertheless, it had been trying. To top it off, a certain astronomer had been gone for nearly two weeks – a fact which had annoyed her more than she would have thought possible. Could it be that the silly Canid had really gotten that far under her fur?

Chuckling, she had to admit that he had. Damned nuisance of a man! She shook her head as she walked into her bedroom and placed her knapsack on the back of a chair. She checked her chronometer. 1730 hours. It'd be 2030 where Delbert was. She wondered if he would be asleep by now. They hadn't set any particular schedule in keeping in communications with one another. After all, it'd only been a little more than two months since they'd returned home from what was rapidly becoming touted as the "Infamous Treasure Planet mission."

More often than not when they were both planet side, she'd find a message waiting for her when she returned to home, her communications screen blinking on and off as she strolled through the door. Delbert tended to contact her during his breaks from the lecture series he was giving at the University. She'd smile as he'd quickly tell her hello and then laugh when he managed to trip over his words while relating something that had happened during his morning session. The man was like clockwork, and although she would never tell him, it was a trait she found maddeningly endearing.

For a woman who had long ago given up on finding equal companionship, it had come as quite a surprise when it suddenly found her, and try as she might, she couldn't deny that she had grown accustomed to his oft-bumbled conversation. When combined with a glimpse of the confident and authoritative side of Delbert Doppler she'd seen on Treasure Planet, she had become easily intrigued. The past several weeks had only served to whet her curiosity even more, and with every passing day, she found her thoughts straying to their time spent together.

Usually, she would find herself ensconced on his couch in the living area or bundled up in a blanket in his study by the fireplace during the week. Instead of being weary of his initial eagerness, Amelia had found it surprisingly refreshing. He didn't clamor after her title or ship – although he readily admitted that he was slightly awed by it. No, he simply clamored after her. No games, no silver tongue – indeed, could Delbert ever be capable of a silver tongue, she thought with a wry smile? He was simply Delbert, and to Amelia, that was more than enough.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "You're getting senile in your old age. Honestly – falling for an astrophysicist. Uncle Clayton would be appalled."

She laughed and leaned down to pull off her long boots, touching a hand to the console on her desk as she freed her feet from the strict confines. Wiggling her toes in unabashed relief, she stared at the "transmit" button for a moment, wondering if he would be awake still. The logical part of her mind told her that in all likelihood Delbert would be asleep. But the smaller yet more persistent part of her urged her to place the call. After all, it had been nearly two weeks and their scattered conversations and snippets during that time had been relatively short – not at all satisfying when all she really wanted to do was just listen to him talk about his day.

She shook her head and laughed. Yes, she was definitely getting senile, she decided. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from activating the transmission. The monitor flickered to life to first reveal total darkness and then, a moment later, the dim glow of the cabin lantern flickered into existence to unveiling a rather disheveled Delbert. Her mouth quirked in amusement as she watched him unsuccessfully grope for his spectacles.

"To your right, Delbert."

A glass tumbled to the deck.

"Your other right."

"Ah, there they are," he muttered softly and adjusted them on his nose.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much trouble you have with those little things," Amelia chuckled.

Delbert drew a hand across his brow and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the unwelcome light. "I don't have trouble with them," he argued. "I simply have difficulty in locating them when I first wake up." His eyes finally focused. "I must say I'm glad you called," he informed her as a goofy smile spread across his features.

"I woke you?" Amelia frowned. "Perhaps, I should let you back to sleep."

Delbert shook his head quickly. "You didn't wake me. I was merely resting. There is a difference," he added when she gave him a pointed glance.

"You look tired," she noted, a small thread of concern lacing her otherwise normal visage.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It must be the lighting. You know how these quarters can be."

"Actually, I don't," she informed with a cheeky smile. "I've always been in officers' quarters, and even junior officer quarters are better than the standard ones."

He shook his head in mock frustration at her logic and then grimaced as yet another yawn escaped from his tired face.

"I should let you get some sleep."

Nodding his disagreement, Delbert brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck. "No, no. I'm fine. Really. I, ah, forgot to drink my coffee tonight."

"You don't drink coffee, Delbert."

"I … I, that is, I just recently started."

"Liar," came her quick response, softened by the laughter that danced in her eyes. "I'm quickly coming to realize how poorly you fare with falsehoods, Doctor." She raised a pointed finger at him and shook it teasingly. "I must warn you. I have sailed with the saltiest of sailors for the better part of –" she stopped and considered what she was about to say. "Well, never mind how long I have sailed with them. The point," she continued, ignoring the slight chuckle that elicited from him, "the point is that I have been around wagging tails, and let me assure you, I can spot a liar instantly."

Delbert stretched slowly. "I promise you, Captain," he stressed her title, borrowing her recently formality with him, "that I would never lie to you. I'd be too scared," he confessed. "Besides, we're still getting to know one another. It wouldn't do to have you mad at me. It's not in my breast … _best_ … ah, that is, best interests."

Amelia couldn't help but chuckle at the bright red spots that suddenly marked his cheeks. "What was that? You're concerned about my br-"

"Amelia!"

Taking pity on him, she pursued another course. "So you're telling me that you wouldn't lie to me. That's it?"

Delbert nodded and considered his response before informing her, "I might fib. But I would never lie."

"Noted," and she smiled. "Honestly Delbert, you really are too comical at times," she informed him with a wry grin and then stepped away from the monitor and stepped out of his sight to retrieve something lying nearby. A moment later she was back in his vision. "You'll have to excuse me for a moment. I want to change in to something a bit more comfortable. Do you mind?"

Upon his assurance that he didn't mind in the least, she moved farther back through her room and quickly rummaged through the stout, cherry-wood dresser that sat near her bed.

Delbert watched, transfixed, as she moved across the floor to slip inside the small alcove that was her wash room. He had not yet been inside Amelia's private domain. Thus far, they had spent their evenings on Montressor at various restaurants or at his home – taking advantage of the view from the observatory or snuggling in front of his fireplace and learning about one another. But, he had not yet broached the subject of her home and she had not offered. He thought it best to wait until she felt comfortable enough to allow him inside that portion of her life.

But tonight, watching her glide across the thick, maroon carpet that stretched from wall to wall, he was fascinated. The soft hues that adorned her walls were not at all what he would have expected. Although he had been graced to see the more feminine side of Amelia – more than most ever saw – he was still startled to see how truly feminine she could be when it was only her. He took in a slow breath. There was so much to learn about her and the thought took his breath away as he realized that he wanted to spend his entire life doing so.

As she emerged from the bathroom, Delbert realized that he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. He stared, mesmerized, as she made her way to her closet, diligently hanging the pants, blouse and overcoat that he was so accustomed to seeing her in. When she bent down to place her boots in the far corner- thus affording him a rather nice view of her long legs, he was fairly certain he'd died and gone to paradise. He couldn't keep the dazed grin from being plastered across his face.

"Delbert? Delbert, are you all right?" Amelia asked, concerned by the glazed look on the doctor's face. She followed his gaze and looked down at her nightclothes, searching for whatever might be out of place. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Everything is fine," he quickly assured her, still drinking in the sight of her sitting before him in the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her in.

"You're certain?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. It's just that you're outfit is exsextionally … exceptionally! … exceptionally … ah … nice. I think you look positively beautiful. You should wear less clothing. It suits you." He paused, realizing what he'd just said and then opened his mouth to retract his statement. A moment later, he closed it, having come to the realization that nothing he could say would fix his faux paus. Instead, he closed his eyes as his mouth narrowed into a grimace. He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and dropped his face into his hands.

"Why you're positively blushing," Amelia informed him, her face breaking in to a wide smile.

"I hate that I always do that. It's bad enough when it happens with my colleagues, but it never fails that when I'm around you, things have the tendency to come out entirely wrong," he mumbled through his fingers.

Amelia's smile softened. "Don't worry about it, Delbert. It's one of the many things about you that I find so endearing."

"Really?" his ears perked up at her admission.

"Indeed."

"Ah, well, that's uh, good to know." He lifted his head and looked at her with a bit more confidence.

Amelia laughed softly at the slight squaring of his shoulders at her assurance and then fell silent again, content to return his gaze through the communications console. As he watched her gazing at him, he could see the narrow trails that the rain left as it trailed down the smooth panes of glass of her bedroom window.

She questioned the soft exhalation of breath that escaped him.

"It's raining," he replied simply.

"How observant you are, my dear. Tell me, was it the sound of the drops hitting the window outside that led you to that conclusion or did you merely consult your magic orb?" she chuckled.

"Both?" he offered.

"A bureaucratic answer if I've ever heard one, Doctor. Taking both questions and giving them as answer." She clucked her tongue at him. "You have been around me far too long."

Delbert gave a short laugh. "If that's the worst symptom of your company, I think I'll take my chances."

"Save the flim flam for when you're here and it can actually benefit you," she advised. As his ears perked up in pleasant surprise, she laughed and raised two fingers to her lips, kissing them before softly touching them to the viewscreen. "Goodnight, Delbert."

He smiled and returned the gesture, gazing at her for a long moment before finally letting his fingers fall from the screen with a sigh. "The next two weeks will seem interminable."

"Come now, Doctor. Don't be so dramatic," she admonished fondly. "You'll discover a new nebula tomorrow and pfft – off I'll be from your memory."

"That's balderdash," he quickly argued, unconsciously borrowing one of her oft-used phrases with him. "My passion for space and the wonders hidden within in the naked beauty of the Etherium pales in comparison to yours."

Amelia looked him, puzzled. "To my what?"

Delbert blinked. "What?"

"Your passion?" Amelia prodded.

More confused now than ever, Delbert bit his lower lip. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

"That much is obvious, Doctor," Amelia sighed. Wiping the corner of her eye with a fingertip, she sighed. "You said your passion for the naked beauty of the Etherium paled in comparison to something of mine. However, you failed to mention what that might be."

Delbert stared at her, obviously at a loss as to what he should say.

Feeling decidedly wicked, Amelia continued on. "Without something specific to reference it to you, I can't help but be left to conclude that you are, in fact, referencing the Etherium's naked beauty to my own. But then that begs the question … when have you ever seen me …"

"Amelia! I didn't mean … perhaps "naked beauty" was a poor choice of words. Not that you're not beautiful! I'm certain that if I were to see … oh dear … what I meant was …"

Amelia waited, one eyebrow perfectly arched. "Yes?"

Delbert laughed and held out his hands in mock surrender. "You win."

"Ah, but you make it too easy." She smiled and glanced at the chronometer again. "It's late, and even later for you. Don't argue with me," she admonished gently when he shook his head in protest.

Delbert sighed. "You're right." He removed his glasses and placed them back on the table. "Only two more weeks," he promised.

"Only two? I shall have to tell all of my other men to pack their things."

"Make sure you do," he chuckled. His tone grew softer as he gave her one final smile. "I miss you, darling."

Amelia gave him her special smile. "I miss you , too …" she assured him. As his image faded from the screen in front of her, she softly finished her goodbye "… love."


End file.
